Recent tree sap-collecting systems consist of a network of interconnected tubings allowing the sap collected from a tree to be vacuum sucked directly to a central sap processing unit.
It has been found that, in cases where a sap-collecting device is not tightly engaged into the tree, the vacuum system also draws outside air into the system.